


Before the Kiss

by yuuuuuuka__0621



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuuuuuka__0621/pseuds/yuuuuuuka__0621
Summary: 一如既往的演唱会后。
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 5





	Before the Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> * 出道后3年后的时间设定。5与4的双箭头。  
> * 不甜。大概是虐。  
> * 作者最近加班加得昏天黑地，在碎片时间里敲的。大概有点反映了作者最近灰暗而疲惫的心情…（x  
> * 阅读长度：2.5k  
> * 没有阅读过所有的RC

全国演唱会的最后一站被安排在东京。三次安可后时间已经逼近武道馆的使用死线，舞台监督连忙指挥观众散场。工作人员收拾器材，整理场地，IDOLiSH7的7人卸妆冲澡，换了私服。经纪人的纺没在演唱会后还安排工作，他们得以与工作人员浩浩荡荡地前往九段下附近相熟的酒吧。MEZZO''的经纪人万理提前一点到，替他们包了场。

泛光灯、聚光灯，红色的光线、蓝色的光线，烟雾、雨幕，直接撞击着心脏的低音节拍、center的陆能够跃过彩虹一般的清澈的高音独唱。欢呼、尖叫、眼泪，与舞台上的偶像相互呼应的、水色与紫罗兰色交织的紫阳花的灯海。

即使演唱会已经落下帷幕，记忆中的片段仍旧让环感觉指尖像是过电一般的酥麻。他倚在吧台上又喝了一口手中的「螺丝刀」，伏特加兑橙汁，和普通的果汁几乎没有差别。在成为IDOLiSH7和MEZZO''却还是未成年的三年里，他无数次地见识了年长组替他们挡酒的场景。最为年长的大和与三月偶尔还会说笑着耍赖，而他擅长读空气的认真相方却总是退无可退，最终醉得一塌糊涂。

环讨厌啤酒的苦味，日本酒又太辣，在宿舍开派对的话只喝三得利的「微醺」系列，在居酒屋的话就点可尔必思气泡酒，去酒吧的话就轮换着点几种相方介绍给他的甜味鸡尾酒。与甜味相反，鸡尾酒的酒精度数其实比想象中的还要高。环不擅长酒精的味道，却意外地很能喝，不像他那不能喝还硬是逞强点威士忌兑苏打水的同级生一织，现在也才喝了半杯，耳廓就染得通红了。

这回演唱会的工作人员都是熟人，场面也很是放松。IDOLiSH7的成员和纺、万理三三两两地散开，各自围成几个小团体。环把放在吧台上佐酒的巧克力丢进嘴巴里，听（大概已经有点醉了的）一织一本正经地点评陆今晚的表现。不远处聚成一团的工作人员突然爆发出热烈的欢呼声，所有人的视线都转移过去。

——有人伸手拨开周边，硬是从人群里挤了出来。浅色的头发即使在昏暗光源下也反射着柔和的光，头顶的双叶左右摇摆。射灯在他脚下映出一条细细的、好像随时都会断开的路。他歪歪扭扭，却又目标明确地朝环走来…左手端着一杯葡萄酒，脸颊酡红。

「たーくん。」环的相方软软地说。

他掺杂着鼻音的声线比枫糖糖浆还要甜，眼角微微上挑的堇色猫眼像是开始融化的棉花糖。他摇摇摆摆地走近来，挤进环的双腿之间：「たーくん。」他叹了一口气，伸出空着的那只手抚摸环的侧腹。

「…你小心一点。」

酒红色的液体在高脚杯中危险地晃动，环连忙把它接过来。不论是隔着演唱会纪念T恤的右手还是因为交接高脚杯而触碰到的左手指尖都是滚烫的。青年的声音比他清醒时略微高一点，露着陶然笑意的脸几乎快要贴到环的胸口了，环能够闻到对方常喷的香水混杂了酒气后的复杂味道。

「逢坂さん又喝多了呢。」一织在环的身侧说。

「MEZZO''君们的小剧场又要上演了。」大和站得不远不近，端着啤酒杯戏谑。

「ヤマさん——还有ミッキー，救救我啦，醉鬼真的麻烦死了——」

「たぁくん。」

像是因为环在看别处而感到不满似的，环的相方松开钩住环腰间的手臂，双手抬高，左右按住他的脸颊，强迫他把视线落回自己的身上。青年有一双白皙、纤细的手，但环比任何人都知道那是一双男人的手。有力、可控，吉他和弦留下的厚茧在右脸的皮肤上刮得发痒。

「到底干嘛啦。」环没好气地问道，虽然他知道这句发问毫无意义，虽然他和在场的其他人一样早就知道这场短剧的结局究竟会走向哪里。

「たぁくん、かっこいいなー」

或许是为环重又把注意力转回来感到心满意足，青年垂下眼角，弯出一个几乎不像平时的他、大概没有任何粉丝有幸见过的艳丽的微笑。今天真的好帅噢，他又恍惚地重复一遍，左手摩挲着环的耳垂。环在结束演唱会后冲了澡，落在耳边的长发还带了湿气，他的相方用细细的手指梳理着这些不用吹风机吹干就会胡乱翘起的发梢，整齐地拨到耳后，让下颌角与颈侧的线条露出来。

「今天比平常还要更帅。」

青年踮起脚尖，在环的耳边轻轻地吐着气。

「…」

其实已经是听惯了的话语了，但环仍旧感觉自己的身体从被相方触碰的部位开始不可自制地发热。他试图摆脱对方的牵制，一把握住他的手腕，第一千次地为那自己能够轻轻松松用手指圈起来的细瘦腕骨感到心惊。

「你喝醉了，我才不想听醉鬼讲话。」

「我才没有醉咧～」

「鬼才信你啦。」

「我还能喝～たぁくん去把这里最贵的芋烧酒倒给我～」

「你明早清醒过来绝对会后悔的…我可不管你噢。」

「たぁくん好坏！」

青年居然在环的怀抱中赌气似的扭动起来：「都说我没有醉没有醉没有醉——你看！」

在相方开始动作之前，环便有了预感。大概真的是着魔了吧，但即使再明白这都是虚无缥缈的，他还是任凭青年重又用自己的左手环住他的肩膀，滚烫的手掌贴在后颈上，另一只手抓住环胸口的T恤布料。说起来，环在这几年愈发觉得他的相方变得小只了，无意中在乐屋向对方谈起这件事，相方还带着点不愉快地回答说「其实是你长高了」。

现在他们的身高相差多少了呢…环茫然地想道。他的T恤突然绷紧了，有一股力道从脖子后面把他的头向下压。环顺从地低垂下头，他的相方正在与之相对地踮起脚尖，像是熟透的红苹果一般泛着光泽的脸颊，甚至会让人误认作泪光的微红的眼角，熟悉到闭着眼睛都能从人海中准确地将他认出的、独属于他的相方的香味…每天都会认真涂护唇膏的、薄薄的淡色嘴唇离他越来越近，眼看鼻尖就要相撞了。

环下意识地闭上眼睛。

我喜欢你。

他近乎绝望地在胸口复述。

我喜欢你，そーちゃん。一直、一直，从很久以前开始就一直只喜欢你。

「…你看，我没有醉吧。」

冰凉的声音钻进耳朵里，转瞬就被围观的工作人员的起哄声消去了。

然后，在漆黑的视野中，环的相方的气息消失了。抚摸着他后颈的手掌、抓住他T恤的手指也一并抽开去。睁开双眼，壮五稳稳当当地站在离自己十公分远的地方。他像是发了汗，前发有几缕贴在有可爱弧度的额头上，湖泊一般的堇色眼眸中，被名为动摇的石子激起的波纹次第停息，在一次缓慢的眨眼后，又变得风平浪静。

IDOLiSH7的成员、MEZZO''的相方。全世界中绝无仅有的最为珍贵的存在。

他们一直都会是这样，也永远都会止步于此。

「壮，快过来，哥哥给你做特制鸡尾酒喝。」大和拿苏打水混了橙汁，用漂亮的酒杯装起来诱惑着壮五。

「噢！TAMAKI，三月现在要开始表演魔术了，快来看。」这是凪情绪高涨的呼唤。

「はい！谢谢你，大和さん。」

「魔术？那是什么，超好笑欸——」

环与壮五分别回应着，同时向相反的方向迈开脚步。

FIN.


End file.
